In Darkness there is Hope and Light
by Malicious Ink
Summary: On a plane ride to America Hikari and Takeru are suddenly brought to the Dark Ocean where they must overcome their worst fear to defeat Daemon. One-shot.


**Author's note: **I got bored. Here is the result of my boredom. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Digimon or any of the Digimon characters nor do I claim ownership.

* * *

"I can't believe we're going to New York," Miyako said, spinning around on her heels and turning to face Hikari, taking her hands, "I can't wait to see Mimi! Do you think we'll get to go shopping?"

Hikari chuckled and squeezed her overly excited friend's hands, "It's Mimi we're talking about…of course we will."

"God, poor Hikari…she has to deal with _her_ the whole ride…" Daisuke said as he watched Miyako spin Hikari around, chanting something along the lines of, "We're going to America! Where there'll be cute boys! And cute clothes!"

"She'll calm down once we're on the plane," Ken said chuckling softly, watching as Miyako broke away from Hikari to set her carry on onto the belt beside her and then step through the metal detector. When it went off, he frowned and watched security pull her aside.

"It's probably her piercings," Takeru said, placing a hand on Ken's shoulder. He could tell his friend wasn't too happy about the fact that a guy was lightly frisking her in search of any concealed objects that might have set off the alarm.

"Oh! I forgot about my earrings!" Miyako said, pushing aside her lavender hair and revealing three piercings on her right ear. "See?" Two of the piercings were on her earlobe and the third was a bar running through her cartilage. "I can take them out and go through again if you'd like," she said, already reaching up to take them out. Then she handed them over to the security guard, who nodded and let her proceed through the metal detector again. This time it didn't go off and she grinned widely. "See? I've had them since the beginning of summer…I just forgot they were there."

"See? Every things fine," Takeru said, offering a small smile to his friend as he let go of his shoulder. Then he turned his attention to Hikari, who was now stepping through the security. He hadn't even realized he was holding his breath until she got through without incident. Stepping forward he moved through himself and over to her side, saying in a low voice, "I'm glad neither of us had to be manhandled like Miyako…" In truth, he just didn't want to see another guy touching Hikari, even if it was his job.

"Yea…" Hikari said, nodding. It seemed that Daisuke had also been stopped and was putting up a fit.

"Hey! I don't have anything in there! Get your hands off my butt!" Daisuke shouted, wriggling away from the security officer who was patting him down.

"Daisuke, calm down, do you want them to strip search you just because you can't cooperate? Because that's what'll be next!" Ken said, sighing and shaking his head.

"I wish Iori was here," Miyako said to Takeru and Hikari, sighing, "he'd have warned Daisuke not to act like an idiot…"

Takeru sighed, "You'd think by now he'd realize he needs to tone it down a bit in public…let's go get on the plane…" He turned to face both of the girls, who nodded in agreement.

"So..Hikari," Miyako said in a low voice as they headed towards the boarding gate, "do you mind if I sit next to Ken?" She glanced back over her shoulder and blushed.

"Of course not," Hikari said with a smile, knowing her friend had a bit of a crush on Ken and that her talk about boys earlier had just been for show, "I'll sit next to Takeru."

"Alright," Miyako said with a smile, "thank you." She had partially asked because she actually wanted to sit next to Ken and partially because she knew Hikari and Takeru liked each other and Takeru would be leaving soon because he was going to college in England to study literature.

**.x.X.x.**

"Oh come on," Daisuke muttered, seeing that Takeru and Hikari were sitting next to each other by a window, where there were only two seats to begin with, "of course he'd sit next to her…"

"That's what you get for making such a fuss," Ken said, shaking his head and spotting Miyako, who had two open seats next to her, "Miyako saved us seats." Moving over he sat down beside her and smiled, saying, "Thank you for keeping our seats for us."

"No problem…I wouldn't want you to have to sit next to some crying baby…" Miyako said, before looking over at Daisuke who was glaring at Takeru. "Give it a rest, Dai. They like each other and they always have."

"W-what?" Daisuke said, frowning over at Miyako. "Hikari doesn't like Takeru!"

"Of course she does," Ken responded, shaking his head, "haven't you been paying any attention at all over the past few years?"

"I mean, seriously, Dai, they went to prom together…" Miyako said, shaking her head.

"As friends!" Daisuke said, frowning. When he had asked Hikari she had told him no, she had already had plans with Takeru, but she had added that they were just going as friends, which he had truly believed meant he still had a chance.

"The two of them are just too shy to tell each other how they really feel." Miyako said, glancing over at the two. Whenever they were together they seemed to just easily fall into conversation and looked so at ease. How Daisuke couldn't see it was beyond her. "Anyways," she said, looking over at Ken, "how was your visit to Kyoto University?"

"It was nice…"

**.x.X.x.**

"Are you okay?" Takeru asked, looking over at Hikari, who had been shifting around a lot. He had woken up a few minutes ago because she had accidentally elbowed him, but didn't say anything because he assumed she had been asleep when she did it. It was when she sighed that he realized she was awake.

"I can't sleep," Hikari said with a sigh and opened her eyes.

"Why not?" Takeru asked, frowning.

"I don't know…something just feels…off…" Hikari said softly, brushing her hair from her face. She had grown it out during senior high school, so now it was down to the middle of her back.

"Off how?" Takeru asked, waiting a few moments for her to respond before saying. "Hikari," he said, waving a hand in front of her face, "Hikari!" When the person behind him shushed him he frowned and reached over to the girl, shaking her by the shoulders. "Hikari, what's wrong?"

"I…I'm sorry…I just…" Hikari began, not sure what she had been distracted by, but knowing that whatever it was scared her. Then she began to see fog rising around the passengers on the plane. "What's going on?" She asked, feeling her heart begin to race and reaching out for his hand.

"What are you talking about, nothi…" Takeru began, but as soon as she took his hand he saw it too. "Where'd all this fog come from?" He asked, looking around. No one on the plane seemed to notice. Most people were asleep, but the few that were awake seemed unfazed. There was a kid sitting in the row across from them playing his PSP and a mother feeding her baby behind them. Even the other three in their group seemed not to notice anything. Miyako was asleep, lying with her head against Ken's chest and he noticed that Ken was asleep too, with his arm was around Miyako. Daisuke was passed out in the seat next to Ken's, leaning away from the two as if he were trying to give them privacy and had his head propped up by his hand. Whatever was going on, it was only meant for Hikari. He was just being dragged along for the ride because she had grabbed his hand.

"I'm scared…" Hikari said, drawing his attention back to her. Now they were completely surrounded by fog and even though they hadn't stood up, they were no longer sitting.

"It's okay, I'm here," Takeru said, bringing his arms around her, "you're safe."

"But where are we?" Hikari asked, feeling as if something were going to pop out of the fog in any second and grab her.

Takeru took a deep breath and said, "I don't want to scare you any more than you already are…but…what if this is the Dark Ocean? Because it only came for you…"

"Oh god," Hikari muttered, pressing her head against his chest, "no…please no…we…we don't even have our digimon…" As soon as he had mentioned it felt like they were knee-deep in icy cold water.

"You do," a female voice called, making both of them lift their heads in its direction.

"Who's there?" Hikari called, panic resonating in her voice.

"It's me!" The voice responded, this time the voice sounding closer than before.

"It's coming from your D-3," Takeru said, having noticed a bright pink light coming from Hikari's digivice.

"It's Gatomon!" Hikari said, recognizing the voice through her cloud of fear and then hearing Patamon's voice. "Yours is glowing too!" She said, pointing to his D-3, which had a golden light emitting from it.

"Patamon!" Takeru mused, hearing his partner's voice saying, "I'm here too!"

"B-but…what if we actually need you?" Hikari asked, panic returning as she pulled her D-3 from her belt loop and looking down at it, seeing an image of Gatomon on the screen. Before Gatomon could even reply she felt the ground shake and crumble, then she was falling. "Takeru!" She shouted, reaching out for his hand and closing her eyes tightly. She heard him scream and then felt a hand close on hers a few seconds later. Opening her eyes she expected to see Takeru, instead she was looking at Angewomon, who was shrouded in a bright pink light. "H-how…?" She asked, faltering a bit.

"You needed me," Angewomon responded with a soft smile, lifting Hikari up into her arms. Before the girl could ask the question she knew was next, she pointed over to Angemon, who was lifting Takeru from the fog. He too was surrounded by light, but his was golden.

"Thank you," Takeru breathed, looking up at Angemon, who was now flying over to where Hikari and Angewomon were. "How did you two know we were here?" He asked, once they had reached the others.

"We could feel you were here," Angewomon said flying higher into the air, revealing a beach enshrouded in fog.

"You passed a gateway into the Digital World and as soon as you were here the two of us were summoned by your D-3s. You needed us and we came," Angemon said, following Angewomon over to the hill she was planning to land on.

"But why are we here?" Hikari asked, looking out at the beach. It was the same beach she had been summoned to twice in the past. It had also been the place that they had sent Daemon, but there seemed to be no sight of him. Did it mean he had found a way out?

"It's because you're letting the darkness in, Hikari," Angewomon responded, setting her down on the hill.

"As are you, Takeru," Angemon replied, looking at the eighteen year old blonde.

"What? What are you talking about?" Takeru asked, looking between the two digimon in confusion. "How are we letting in the darkness?"

"By not admitting the truth, you're letting darkness eat away at your hope and light," Angemon said, before transforming into Patamon and saying, "you have no hope…you're afraid that things will fall apart…"

"And you have no faith in the future, Hikari," Angewomon said, transforming into Gatomon, and then into Salamon, "your light is being consumed by darkness because you don't think things will work out…"

"I don't understand what you mean! Why are you de-digivolving?" Hikari asked, running over to Salamon and grabbing her, just as she turned into Nyaromon.

"We can't defend you from anything if you don't face your fears…" Patamon said, reverting to Tokomon and then into Poyomon.

"We can't help you if you can't help yourselves…" YukimiBotamon said softly.

"N-no, wait!" Takeru said, holding Poyomon closely, "don't disappear!"

"Takeru…it's Daemon…" Hikari said, holding YukimiBotamon to her chest and looking up at where a Digimon was rising over the ocean. "What do we do…?"

"The only thing we can," Takeru said, moving over to her side, and lifting the hand that held her D-3 into the air, "we face the darkness." Her D-3 lit up and a pink light left it. When he lifted his own a golden light joined it, swirling around the pink one. "We can't be afraid anymore…"

"But last time it took all of us…" Hikari said, looking over at him.

"We just have to hope that we can defeat him somehow…" Takeru said, looking down at her. "Because we'll never know if we don't try…" Poyomon left his arms and digivolved upward until he was standing in front of them as MagnaAngemon. "See…?"

Hikari nodded. "I do," she said and the light from her digivice got stronger, as YukimiBotamon returned to Nyaromon and then to Salamon, "we just need to believe we're stronger than the darkness."

"Exactly," Takeru said, moving so he was completely behind her and bringing an arm around her. "Hope and light will always beat the darkness," he said, knowing what it was Angemon was saying he was afraid of. He was afraid that he'd lose her. That's why he had been brought into Dark Ocean with her.

"I'm afraid I'm going to never see you again…" Hikari said, biting her lip. "That when you leave for college…you'll forget about me…" It was the most selfish thing she could say, but she knew it was what was eating away at her light. She knew it was the fear that brought her here.

"How sweet, you two are in love with each other." Daemon said as he looked out at the two. The light from the digivice was too short to reach him and he figured even if it did, it wouldn't be strong enough to do more than tickle. "But you're not strong enough to keep me here," he said, laughing as he watched Salamon return to Gatomon and then transform into Angewomon, "do you really think two Angels can stop me? It took six of you last time…and even then all you could do was lock me away until one of you was stupid enough to end up back here again."

"You shut up!" Hikari shouted, surprising herself for saying such a thing, as she shifted her digivice and hit Angewomon with the light.

"What, going to destroy your own digimon?" Daemon asked, before putting both his hands together and swinging at where Angewomon was, "Hammer Knuckle!" However, he just bounced off of the light and was thrown backwards. "What?!" He shouted, seeing a larger angel emerge from the light. She looked more like MagnaAngemon, with a larger, more extended helmet that was pale purple. She had eight wings that spanned out on her back, with silver runes in them and there were golden rings wrapped around her arms. Her armor was a silverish purple and she had two golden sheaths on her sides.

"We don't need to be able to destroy you," MagnaAngewomon, said as she crossed her arms over her chest, making her hands cross over her mouth, and then twisted her wrists so her palms were facing outward as she thrust her arms forward, a white light expanding from her palms and then smacking into him, "Angel's Whisper!"

"Whoa…" Hikari muttered, watching as Daemon fell backwards into the water. Then she said, "We need to get out of here before he resurfaces!"

"MagnaAngemon, lend me your power," MagnaAngewomon said, crossing her arms over her hips and drawing the swords so they were crossed in front of her face.

MagnaAngemon nodded and attacked with his Angel Rod, hitting MagnaAngewomon's two swords in the center. The swords began to shake and the sound of metal clanging against metal reverberated through the air. MagnaAngewoman separated the swords and slashed at the air, as if slashing at the sound waves, and then the air lit up. "Heaven's Fold!" She shouted, sheathing the swords as the air began to spread apart, revealing the plane. "Go, Hikari, Takeru, we'll be fine."

"B-but…won't you be stuck here?" Hikari asked, but Takeru was already leading her towards the plane.

"They were only summoned here because we were here, they'll be fine," Takeru said to Hikari, who's hand was in his. The space between the sky and ocean was already closing up, so he began to run. Once they were standing in the aisle of the plane he turned around and said, "Thank you." As the fold between the worlds was shutting he saw the two angel digimon disappear and then turned to Hikari, "See? They got out of there."

"I'm glad." Hikari smiled and then realized they were sitting down again. It was as if they had never even left. "That was strange…"

"It was," Takeru said with a nod and placed a hand on her cheek, "By the way, I'm not going to forget about you." He leaned forward and kissed her. "As long as you won't forget me," he said when he pulled away, giving her a small smile.

"Of course not," Hikari responded, blushing.

Takeru smiled wider and kissed her again, then wrapped an arm around her. "Let's try and get some sleep."

Hikari nodded and rested her head on his chest, closing her eyes. "Goodnight, Takeru."

"Goodnight, Hikari."

**.x.X.x.**

"No…no!" Daisuke wailed, shaking his head furiously as he looked over at where Hikari and Takeru were cuddled up against each other in their seats. "Noo!"

"Shut up," Miyako said, with a groan, sitting up and smacking Daisuke on the head, "some people are still trying to sleep…"

Ken laughed, "We'll be landing within the hour, you should stay up…and we should probably wake Hikari and Takeru…"

"You already did," Takeru said with a groan and looked over at Daisuke, "what are you freaking out about?"

"N-nothing," Daisuke said, looking at the blonde with a frown. He would've said something about how he didn't approve of him and Hikari cuddling with each other like that, but Hikari was also awake now.

"You need a volume adjustment button…" Hikari said as she wiped at her eyes. "You're waking everyone up…"

Daisuke sighed and sat back in his seat, crossing his arms over his chest. "Why's everyone gotta get together on a plane ride and leave me out of the loop?"

"Hey…do you play soccer?" A girl with long mahogany hair asked, tapping Daisuke on the shoulder. When he turned around she said, "I'm Hanako…I noticed your shirt." She noticed he was wearing an Obaiba Senior High soccer club shirt when he was squirming around.

"Uh…yea…I do." Daisuke nodded, turning around to face the girl and blushing when he saw how pretty sure was. She had long hair and deep coffee colored eyes. "I'm going to play for Tokyo University's team this year…I'll be a freshmen…"

"Really?" Hanako asked, her eyes lighting up. "I'm going to be going there too! I'm going to play on the girls' soccer team!"

"Looks like Daisuke found someone else to obsess over," Takeru said, looking over at the spikey haired boy, who was talking adamantly about soccer with the girl behind him, and then back at Hikari, "which means he'll leave you alone…"

"Oh thank god…now I can stop pretending I don't notice," Hikari said, laughing a bit, and shifting in her seat a bit. "And I think Miyako and Ken might be dating…" She said, noticing the two were holding hands. "I'm going to have to ask her about that later…"

"Knowing Miyako she probably just kissed him," Takeru said, chuckling.

"Hey, stop talking about me!" Miyako said, glaring at Takeru over the aisle.

"Except he's right," Ken said, laughing and pulling her back into her seat, "so there's no need to start something."

"I guess you're right…" Miyako said, sighing. Then she looked over at Hikari, "But don't think you don't owe me an explanation about what happened between you two last night." She looked down at their hands, which were laced together and then winked.

Hikari smiled, "Of course."


End file.
